Blehg
by TheRunawayQuil
Summary: A short fic I wrote, because I was bored.
1. Chapter 1

_ How odd…_ Erik thought silently to himself. Standing before him was a very willing, partially nude Emma Frost. Only moments before Erik had watched her strip herself of her skimpy outfit, and yet, he felt nothing. Not even the slightest twinge of real emotion. He was attracted to her physically, there was definitely no denying that, but something was missing. His thoughts quickly drifted to a few weeks ago. That fateful day on that god forsaken beach. _Things could've gone so differently_, he wondered how things would have been if Charles had gone with him. _If that bitch hadn't shot him… If I hadn't…_ His eyes darted back up to Emma as she moved forward, a frown settled on her lips.

"You aren't even paying attention!" She whined.

His eyes narrowed as he stood up, pushing past her. "I'm going out." He growled, speaking again before she can get a response in. "And I expect you to be in your own quarters when I return." He turned to look at her once more, eyes still narrowed. Making it obvious they would not share a bed tonight. He briskly exited the room, slamming the door as he went.

~Not five minutes before any of this happens. ~

_Great, just great. _A young girl sat at the back of a bus, staring at her empty wallet. She'd have to get more money. She almost falls forward as the bus halts to a stop. "Last stop people, please collect all belongings and exit at the front." Barked the bus driver. She sighed, standing up, slipping her backpack onto her shoulders as she made her way to the front of the bus.

She walked behind an older gentleman, trying to concentrate on lifting his wallet from his pocket. It floated for a moment behind the man before she snatched it from the air and ran off in the other direction. Once she was certain no one had followed her, she ducked down an alleyway and opened the wallet. _One… two… _She counted silently in her head, there had to be over three hundred dollars in this wallet. Pleased with herself she walked out the other end of the Alleyway. She looked up at the bright lights of a bar a block away and decided to try her luck there.

She pushed through the door, avoiding eye contact with the workers. She sat herself on one of the bar's stools and caught the attention of the bartender. "Scotch, please." She said confidently, not wanting him to ask for id. He looked at her for a moment before shrugging and placing a glass on the bar, filling it with ice and an amber liquid. She emptied the first glass almost instantly. She'd come to New York to escape. Her family, her life… Everything.

An hour or so passed in what felt like minutes. The frustrated Erik found himself in front of a bar he didn't recognize. He looked around as he walked in, for any sign of where he was, quickly realizing he wasn't far from the Brotherhood's home. He was really only ten minutes or so away, yet his watch claimed he'd been wandering about for over an hour. He walked over to the front of the bar, perching himself on an empty stool. A young girl, brunette, no older than eighteen sat beside him. He tilted his head, shifting so that he faced her, a smirk played at his lips. "You don't look old enough to be in here." He murmured softly, so only she heard him.

Her right eyebrow immediately arched as she peered over at him. "Whatever, old man. Not interested." She waved a hand as she responded, causing a small pile of glasses behind the bar to fall over. "Shit." She muttered, quickly putting her hands down.

Intrigued, he pressed on, leaning towards her as he spoke. "What an unfortunate _accident_." He nodded.

"Yeah, they should be more careful." She muttered as she emptied what remained in her glass and pulled out her wallet, placing a few bills on the counter. "Goodbye." She murmured softly as she began to walk away.

He followed, he was certain she made that happen. There was definitely something different about this girl, and if she was a mutant, he was determined to get to her before Charles. She rolled her eyes, hearing his footsteps behind her. "Wait… hold on a minute." He called out to her as he closed the space between them in a few long strides. Erik reached for her arm, feeling his hand get pushed away by an unseen force. He grinned, moving to stand in front of her.

"May I help you?" She sneered, annoyance apparent in her tone.

"No, no, my dear… It's actually I who can help you." He was still grinning as he stepped forward. "That's an interesting ability you've got there."

She rolled her eyes, quickly turning on her heels. "Piss off. I'm not buying whatever you're selling, mister."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Erik, Erik Lehnsherr. And I'm not selling anything… but freedom from whatever it is you're running from."

Frustrated now, she turned to face him. Only intending to push past him, she placed a hand on his chest, sending him flying backwards, without moving an inch. "Aurora…" She said quietly as she walked over to Erik, who was now on his back. She sat upon a rock, which Erik's head had narrowly missed colliding with. He sat up, bringing his gaze to meet hers. "Like the fairytale? How old are you anyway?"

She chose not to answer his questions, but instead asks one of her own. "What makes you think _you_ can help me?"

He quickly shot back with another question. "What makes you think I can't?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a coin, but not just any coin _the coin_... The coin he'd used only weeks ago to end the life of that bastard Shaw. "You see, I am actually more like you than you'd think. However… my… _ability…_ is restricted to metal."

She leaned forward as the coin began to lift from his hand. _There are others? _She thought silently as he showed off. He quickly dropped it back in his hand and moved his other hand to face a car a couple hundred feet away. "You're crazy!" She sounded surprised and excited all at once, wondering if he could move it. She'd never tried anything so large herself. He lifted the car a few inches off the ground and allowed it to drop. She let out a soft gasp as the cars alarm began to go off before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"We should go now." He spoke quickly as he rose to his feet, grabbing her hand as he dragged her away.

"Hey, let go of me!" He rolled his eyes as they continued on. By the time anyone exited the bar to investigate, they were long gone. She swatted at his hand as they approached the home of The Brotherhood. "Where are we going?" She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling at her arm.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He raised an eyebrow, looking back at her.

"Why don't you answer any of my questions?" She quickly shot back.

His eyes dropped to her large overstuffed backpack. "How long have you been on your own?"

Her mouth dropped. "T-that… Is no business of yours! Now, Let. Me. Go. "

Again, the unseen force pushed him away. He smirked, his teeth showing slightly. "Fine, whatever you want." He nodded, looking back towards the house. The smirk still pasted smugly on his face, he begins to walk towards the house.

She stood there for a moment, convincing herself, well attempting to anyway, that she wouldn't give in and follow him.

It didn't take very long before she started tip-toeing after him. He slowed his pace until he was walking beside her.

"I think you're going to like it here, Aurora, was it?"

She took a step away from him. "Anyone ever tell you, you're kind of creepy?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "And besides… I won't be staying long." She insisted she'd be out before the week was over.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked into the foyer Emma made her presence known. She wrinkled her nose at Aurora and turned around, making her way back down the hall from which came. "Now, now, Emma, let's not be rude to your new housemate."

Emma peered back around the corner, now in her diamond form. Aurora took a step back, hiding slightly behind Erik. "And you brought a child here… because? I don't recall kidnapping being a part of our cause."

Aurora kept quiet, latching a hand onto the back of Erik's coat. "You're scaring her..." He hissed, placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

She jumped back, startled, causing a lamp previously sitting on a hall table next to Emma to fly across the room. Emma's expression instantly changes as she moves across the room towards Aurora. "I'm sorry!" Aurora now looked terrified. "It was an accident…"

The now smiling Emma shoves Erik out of the way, taking Aurora's hand. "Let's go find you a room sweetie." Her voice now sweet.

Aurora looks towards the broken lamp, reaching for it as the pieces begin to float. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I can clean it u-"

Emma cuts her off, narrowing her eyes. "It's fine." Her tone begins losing its sugary tone. "Leave it…" She jerks at Aurora's hand, causing the glass and lamp bits to fall back to the ground.

"Emma…" Erik rubbed his forehead. "Don't be Shy Rory, make her leave you alone." He placed both hands on her shoulders, leaning down to her height; a good foot down.

"But I-… what did you just call me?" She protested, not having ever used her abilities on another until earlier that night when she'd thrown Erik.

Erik just smirked at her inquiry, in an 'I can call you whatever I want' sort of way.

"Go on." Emma insisted, wanting to see if she could actually do it. _This should be good, Erik._ Emma smirked, projecting her thoughts to Erik.

He raised an eyebrow as Aurora shakily lifted her hand in front of Emma, sending her across the hall. This time, halting her before she hit the ground or any furniture. Still shaking she looked up at Erik, the look of terror still pasted on her face quickly turns into a smile. "Did you see that? She didn't hit the ground this time!" She jumped up and down as Emma rejoined them.

Erik was grinning. "You will be an exceptional member of the brotherhood." Emma did not look pleased with Erik's interest in the young girl, but he was ignoring her. "With proper training you'll be one of our strongest weapons."

Aurora raised a brow. "What?" He just pats her head and looked up at Emma. "Nothing you need to worry about, just yet. Now, why don't you let Emma take you to your room, and I'll round up the others."

Aurora trotted along behind Emma, looking into every open door as they passed. "So, how many others are there?" She looked up at Emma, attempting to make small talk.

"Four others… You'll meet them later." She then halted so suddenly that Aurora almost collided with her back. "This will be your room… Clean up and be ready for dinner by seven." She then pointed across the hall to a door. "If you need me, that would be my room… Don't need me." Emma turned quickly and disappeared through her bedroom door.

Aurora dropped her bag on the small bed, sitting on the edge as she emptied it out. She stared down at her few belongings, holding her hand out she concentrates, slowly moving her clothing around.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles sat in silence while Hank hooked him up to Cerebro, staring at the wall as his colleague worked around him. "Professor? … PROFESSOR!" Hank waved a large blue hand in front of his face.

"Yes, hm? I'm sorry Hank… what was that?"

Hank sighed, Charles had been very out of it since Erik and the others left. "I was only saying I'm ready when you are." He nodded to the Professor, pressing a button on the helmet perched on X's head.

"Ah, yes, very good, Hank, thank you." Charles closed his eyes, almost instantly a swarm of fuzzy images appeared before him. His eyebrows knitted together as he concentrated, gripping the armrests of his wheelchair. He still wasn't very used to the machine and on occasion it was quite taxing. One image in particular standing out to him, a crisp picture as if she was merely sitting before him, right there in the room. The computer began spitting out coordinates, taking a deep breath Charles pushed the helmet up, disrupting its signal.

Hank carefully ripped the page from the printer, his eyes quickly scanning it before handing it over to Charles. "This isn't too far from here."

"Let's see what we've got… here…" Charles stared at the paper for a moment… he knew this address. Actually, He knew it quite well. He'd passed the old boarding house many times as a boy, but it had long since been abandoned. "Why would someone be living there? It has long been abandoned, no doubt…"

It was more of rhetorical question, yet Henry felt the need to answer him. "Squatting, maybe? A runaway?"

Charles all but ignored him as he rolled himself towards the door. "Fetch me my coat please, Hank… I'll be back shortly."

"Pr-…" Hank shook his head and gave a disapproving look as he walked off to grab Xavier's coat, knowing better than to argue with him as Charles wheeled himself to the phone to call a cab.

It wasn't long before he was being helped back into his chair by the cabbie. "Thank you, Sir; I'll be alright from here." After paying the man he rolled up the pathway towards the boarding house. It was very old and falling apart, yet it seemed as if there were people residing in it. He knocked lightly on the door and listened carefully. A light pitter patter of feet was heard approaching the door. The door opened slowly and behind it stood a familiar face. "Raven…"

Her eyes widened and her face fell as she eyed the wheelchair. "Ch-Charles… what are you doing here?"

Almost instantly another face appeared in the doorway. "If you're here for the girl, you're too late. She's with the brotherhood now." The now helmeted Erik scowled as he came to stand next to Raven. "Erik." Charles nodded, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Magneto." He corrected.

"Well, you all certainly move fast. I only wanted to speak with her." Charles frowned slightly.

Erik put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Seems reasonable enough… Why don't you go find her, Raven?"

Charles cocked a brow; he hadn't expected Erik to be so compliant.

"Come in, Charles." Erik moved towards the living room as Charles wheeled himself in.

A minute or so later, Raven appeared in Aurora's doorway, peering in she knocked softly. Aurora jumped, dropping the shirts she'd been concentrating on juggling only moment.

"Oh, uhm… Hello." She looked embarrassed as she stood to pick up the clothing.

Raven stifled a laugh as she walked over and sat on the bed next to her new housemate. "Erik's looking for you…" Raven looked down, thinking about her brother.

Aurora looked confused, wondering if she was in trouble for destroying that lamp earlier. "Th-thank you." She stood, nodding as she held out her hand. "I'm Aurora." She murmured softly. "My friends call me Rory… at least they would if I still had any." She was surprised to hear Erik call her this earlier, flashbacks of her schooldays rushed back to her. Her friends and family, just abandoning her, calling her a freak, telling her she wasn't their child. She took a deep breath as Raven spoke.

"My name's Raven, but everyone around here mostly calls me Mystique. We're your friends now, Rory." Raven offered her a smile and she smiled back.

"Oh. You said I was needed… where exactly?"

Raven pointed, her thoughts drifting back to Charles. "Front room…"

Aurora, in a slightly better mood now, trotted down the hallway towards the front room. Upon entering the room, her eyes wandered to the man in the wheelchair. She went to stand next to Erik, a look of confusion on her face.

"Ah, here she is." He turned towards her, but Charles interrupted before he could speak.

"Hello, there! I am Professor Charles Xavier, you are?" Aurora looked up at Erik, confused. "A-aurora… Aurora Cavanaugh." She nodded. 

_Hello, Aurora._ Charles smiled as he projected his thoughts to her.

She gasped and took a step back. "How did…" She took a step behind Erik.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. You see, I can read your mind… It's part of my mutation. And in turn, I can speak to you through it. I trust Eri- Magneto has gone over how your mutation works?"

"Magneto?" Aurora frowned. She didn't like the thought of a stranger in her head. _Who is… oh._

"I see you have telekinetic abilities." He smiled at her in an attempt to calm her.

She looked up at Erik, who just nodded. "What's it to you?" She crossed her arms, getting a bit defensive. Her body tensed as couch next to them slid backwards.

"We can help you, Ms. Cavanaugh. You have a very special genetic mu-"

Erik frowned, placing his hands on Aurora's shoulders, cutting Charles off. "She doesn't need your help, Charles."

Aurora tensed again, causing the couch to slam into the wall.

"She cannot control her abilities, Erik. Do you plan on teaching her? You do not have the proper facilities to teach her."

"Hey, now… I can control my powers just fi-" Aurora got quiet as Erik squeezed her shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes, a eerily calm smile spread on his face. "Yes. I will personally mentor her. Mold her into the perfect… solider… for our cause." He nodded. "Rory, go back to your room."

She looked between Charles and Erik, quickly turning around to head back to her room.

"She's only a child Erik… Do her parents know she's here?" Charles whispered once he thought she was far enough.

"I doubt it." He turned, looking over his shoulder at Charles. "You can see yourself out." Erik walked away, leaving his old friend alone.


End file.
